1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid nozzles, and more particularly, to an improved nozzle atomizer system for producing an atomized spray.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the present known fog or mist nozzles work by providing for the expansion of a fluid, at a certain static pressure to the atmosphere. The fluid normally passes through a nozzle and impacts against grooves placed around the nozzle exit. However, it is known to use other means, such as swirl jet nozzles having filters, where the fluid passes through the nozzles at high pressure. Other known methods use compressed air, steam, or centrifugal force. However, too much energy is required in such known devices, or they are too complicated to be practical.
In the present invention, the fluid is passed over a sphere, having a plurality of circular protrusions placed peripherally thereon at the largest diameter thereof. Furthermore, air is automatically added to the fluid being sprayed, outside of the nozzle, in two basic ways. The first is through holes formed through the sphere, and the second is via air passages formed in an annular structure, supporting a cylindrical sleeve, used to protect an atomizer body.